The Beginning
by Lunabella G
Summary: Prince Xaldin falls in love with a beautiful street kid named Aerith who looks like Tifa . They find out they're meant to be together and they're the only chance in stopping the evil Dark Lord Xemnas from destroying the kingdom of light. Review Please!
1. The Beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**  
Okay so this is a little different from Kingdom Hearts. Xaldin and Xigbar are brothers and they are both part of the royal family that rules over the kingdom of light. So I just thought you might like to know that just incase some people were a bit lost

Chapter One

It couldn't have been more than a little past midnight as Xaldin left for the Dark City which was located right outside of Castle Oblivions gate. Xaldin made these trips to the city as much as he possible could. It was the one time he could just be Xaldin instead of Prince Xaldin. As he began his usual walk he put his hood up after a few drops of rain fell from the sky. He sighed as he passed an ally way, but stopped when he heard a yelp. He turned his head to see a young girl about his age pinned up against a brick wall.

"Lemme go!" She screamed.

"Oh come baby just relax." A young boy stated.

"I swear to Kingdom Hearts if you don't let me go I'll…" She began but she was cut short when the boy forcefully kissed her lips.

She used this opportunity to get her arm free and when she had the chance she slapped him across the face and tried to run, but her attempt failed. As she ran he grabbed a handful of her long hair and slammed her head into the brick wall. She let out a moan as her body went limp.

Xaldin couldn't stand to watch anymore. He ran over to them and punched the boy in the face with all of his strength which knocked him out. He quickly scooped up the girl in his arms and ran.

He carried her to a place out of the rain where no one could find them to make sure she was still conscious.

"Are you alright?" He asked franticly.

"Wha…?" She asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "Do…do I know you?"

"No, I just saw you were in trouble and I wanted to help."

"Oh….um….uh…thanks."

"How's your head?"

"My wha….oh…um…yeah…it hurts….what happened?"

"I think you were knocked out. Do you remember your name?"

"Aerith, what's yours?"

"Um….it's….it's….Dilan." He lied.

"Oh…thanks for saving me Dilan."

"You're welcome Aerith."

Xaldin looked at the huge clock towards the castle and saw that it was almost one thirty. He knew he should be getting back before someone knew he was missing.

"Aerith do you remember where you live?" He asked.

"I…um…um…I…I can't …remember."

"Oh, um okay."

"Please don't leave me." She begged weakly.

"I really have to go…" He began but as he stood up she grabbed his hand.

"He might come back."

Xaldin sat back down next to her and moved a large strand of wet hair off her face.

"I remember where I live now." She stated. "Can you help me get there?"

"Sure." Xaldin said as he picked her up and placed her in his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. Xaldin stepped into the light so Aerith could see the street signs. He looked down at her and was blown away by her beauty. She had long silky brown hair and beautiful dark red eyes.

"Take this street." She stated as she pointed right.

Xaldin followed her directions and ten minutes later they finally reached their destination. Xaldin slowly let her down and smiled.

"You think you'll be okay tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah I just need sleep." She informed. "Um…thanks…for…um helping me…um what was your name again?"

"Dilan."

"Right, right."

"Aerith, well you meet me back there tomorrow?" He asked.

"Um….what?"

"Do you have a pen?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked as she gave him one.

He gently took her left hand and wrote _"Meet Dilan at midnight in ally near the castle." _

"Thanks." She said.

Xaldin kissed her forehead and helped her up the concrete stairs.

"I have to leave you here now." He informed.

As he turned to leave Aerith kissed him on his lips. She pulled away and smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She said and she stumbled into the house.

After he shut the door he walked towards the castle awaiting his own personal hell. He made many trips to the Dark City and back, but this was by far the worst trip he made back home. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to run back and make sure she was alright, but he couldn't. He felt like his heart was breaking with every step he took, Xaldin had never in his life felt this before his life.

"I think I'm in love."


	2. Prince Xigbar

Chapter Two

Xaldin walked into his and fell on his bed. He buried his face in his black pillows and sighed.

"So who's the new love interest?" A voice questioned.

Xaldin turned to see his older brother Xigbar standing in the door way.

"Well, I wanna know dude," He informed as he walked into his younger brother's room.

"She's not a love interest," Xaldin lied. "And how do you know about her?"

"You're not the only one that sneaks outta the castle," He replied.

"She was hurt and I wanted to make sure she got home,"

"Okay…Dilan," He laughed. "Why did you pick a dumb ass name like that?

"Because one day I got bored and I found out that if you take the x outta my name and switch the letters around it spells Dilan,"

"Wow…dude you really gotta get laid soon bro,"

"Thanks Xig," Xaldin said as he rolled his eyes.

"Anytime...so if she's not a love interest why are you meeting her again?"

"I just want to make sure she's alright," Xaldin replied.

"She's a pretty girl Xal," Xigbar stated. "If you won't make a move then I will,"

"Jerk,"

"Thanks I try," Xigbar said with a laugh as he walked towards the door. "Night bro,"

Xigbar quietly shut the door leaving Xaldin alone.

"Ass hole," Xaldin said aloud as he pulled back the covers and crawled into bed.

He shut his eyes and silently prayed that the girl he rescued was alright.


	3. We Meet Again

Chapter Three

Xaldin rested his back against a lamp post. He took in a deep breath as he bit his lip and looked towards the ground. As the minutes dragged on he was overcome with the fear she might not show up.  
"Hey," a sweet voice greeted.

He turned to see Aerith standing on the other side of the lamp post.  
"Hey," He said as he blushed. "You came!"

"Yeah, did you think I wouldn't?" She asked sweetly.

"I just didn't think you'd remember,"

"Shows how much you know," She giggled

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm doing much better, thank you,"

"Great! If you don't mind me asking, who was that guy you were with last night?" He questioned as they began walking.

"Oh him…he's nobody. Just some guy,"

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"Was," She stated with a giggle.

"Did he try and hurt you again?"

"No, I think he's too scared that you might come after him," She replied. "So I don't see you around very often, where are you from?"

"Oh, um I…live the next town over,"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

She stopped and looked at him strangely then resumed walking.

" So, do you hang out here a lot?" He asked.

"Yeah. I basically live on the streets, I only go to my sister's house to shower and sleep," She informed.

"That's cool. Why don't you go to your parent's house?"

"Oh they died when I was really young,"

"Aerith, I'm really sorry,"

"Don't worry about it. It's…it's fine. So do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I have a brother," Xaldin replied.

"How old is he?" She questioned trying to keep the small talk going.

"Twenty,"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen,"

"Hey me too!" She exclaimed.

They both stopped and looked at each other. Aerith could feel her cheeks becoming hot and quickly turned around.

"Is there anything I can do to repay you for last night?" She asked.

He stepped closer and turned her around to look into her beautiful red eyes.

"I'll think of something," He answered with a smile.

Aerith moved closer without realizing it and soon there wasn't any space between them. Xaldin began to say something but stopped when Aerith's lips touched his.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his arms around her waist. He quickly pulled away and looked at the ground.  
"You're a very good kisser," She stated to break the silence.

He blushed and looked back up at her.

"Thanks," He replied with a smile. "You're pretty good too,"

"Thanks Dilan,"

He pulled her close again and looked into her eyes.

"Is this normal?" She asked as she looked into his deep purple eyes.

"Is what normal?"

"To feel like this. I feel like I've known you my whole life,"

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that feels this way,"

"Well…what do we do Dilan?"

"Just go with it I guess," He replied.

"Should we kiss again?"

Xaldin answered her with a passionate kiss. Their kiss seemed to last forever and in a way they both wanted it to. Aerith smiled and pulled away.

"I have to go," Xaldin informed sadly.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.  
"Of course," He replied as he hugged her tightly.

"Promise?"

"Yes Aerith, I promise,"


	4. Thanks To The Rain

Chapter Four

The next night Xaldin returned to see Aerith just like he had promised. He rounded the corner and saw Aerith with her back against a lamp post. He couldn't help but noticed she seemed so sad, almost depressed. He took a few more steps towards her and she looked up when she heard the footsteps. The sadness was now wiped away and there was now a beautiful smile spread across her face.

"Dilan!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey darling!" He exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you!" Aerith yelled as she kissed his cheek.

Xaldin laughed and blush a bit.

"I've missed you too! How's your head? Do you feel any better?"

"It still hurts, but I feel much better." She answered with a smile.

"Glad to hear you're feeling better." He replied with a grin.

He moved a little closer and looked into her eyes. She kissed his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. They both knew where this was going and part of them wondered why they were moving so fast, but part of them could care less how fast they went. He kissed her a little deeper and froze when he heard a sound. Was that…was that a moan? Did she make that? Did he cause her to make that sound? His thoughts were cut short when he felt several drops of freezing rain hit the top of his head. Aerith pulled away as it began to rain harder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along as she ran.

"Come on, we need to get indoors."

They ran a few blocks until they reached her house. Aerith let go of Xaldin's hand and opened a window. She climbed in and Xaldin followed her. By the time they entered the room it was raining so hard they were unable to see anything. She closed the window and turned on a lamp that sat on the floor, but the room was still very dim. He looked around to see the broken lamp on the floor next to a mattress pressed against the wall with a single white sheet thrown over it and no pillow. The floors were wooden and the walls were white. It looked as though it had been abandoned for years.

By now Xaldin noticed Aerith was shivering and dripping wet and so was he.

"You should try and change into something dry, you're going to get sick." He informed.

"You don't mind do you?"

"No I don't want you to get sick or anything…I won't look I promise."

"Thank you." She replied as she walked over to a dresser.

She opened the top shelf and pulled out everything she needed. She than began to remove her shirt that stuck to her skin. Once her shirt was removed she tossed it on the floor and started to undo her pants when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. She shut her eyes as Xaldin's arms wrapped around her waist.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" He asked as his voice shook.

"Yes, but I can't stop."

She turned around and kissed him forcefully on the lips. They fumbled for awhile with each other's wet clothes and after a few minutes the successfully undressed one another. They reached the bed and again kissed harder. She felt something poking her thigh. Is that….KINGDOM HEARTS IT IS?!? Am I making him do this? Fear hit her and she turned away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked smoothing her hair.

"I'm nervous." She replied as she looked away.

"Why? Was it something I did?"

"No, no, it's just…I've never made it this far." She replied as embarrassment set in.

"You're a virgin?"

She nodded as her checks became hot.

"I'll be gentile then and if you want me to stop I will." He informed.

"Thanks." She replied with a smile.

He leaned up on his elbows and kissed her softly kiss this time.

His hands traveled down and instinctively cupped her breasts. She felt a jolt when his fingertips brushed against a nipple, the feeling traveling down to settle in her lower abdomen. She whimpered at the sensation and heaved a frustrated sigh. This was driving her crazy she wanted him so bad.

"Dilan…please." She begged.

He moved her up a little and was about to give her what they both desperately wanted and needed until she stopped him.

"Wait!"

"What?!?"

"Will...you take me?" She asked timidly.

"What like...me on top?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just... I'd feel more…comfortable." She answered as her blush intensified.

"Sure." He replied with a smile.

He gently turned her over to where she was now against the mattress. He placed his hand behind her head to make her more comfortable.  
"This may hurt a bit, but it will stop soon I promise." He informed with a wink.

She giggled making her cheeks any even brighter shade of red.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you're in good hands."

"I know." She replied.

He kissed her lips to distract her from what she was about to feel. He slowly entered her and she let out a tiny scream and clenched her eyes shut.

"Just relax baby." He cooed as he rubbed her shoulder with his free hand.

He slid in more until he was completely in her. He could tell she was in a bit of pain and he waited so she could get used to his size, but it was pure hell. He felt like he was already close to his climax. Thankfully she moved her hips a little as a sign she wanted him to start. He began moving in and out of her slowly and then after awhile he began picking up the pace. He was ready and she was coming so close. Every moan that left her mouth was louder than the one before it. He could feel her getting closer with every push and then she grabbed the covers with her hands and arched her back. She screamed his name at her climax and he found himself doing the same thing.

He rolled over on his side as he tried to catch his breath. Images of what just happened flooded his mind, if he wasn't so exhausted he would have wanted to do it again. When he regained his strength he pulled her close to him. She put her head over his chest and fell asleep to the beating of his heart as if it were her own personal lullaby.


	5. The Mark

Chapter Five

When Xaldin awoke he wasn't quite aware of what was going on. As he slowly regained his consciousness he began to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He saw that he was tangled up in a sheet with Aerith sleeping peaceful at his side. So it wasn't just a dream. It was real, she was real. He smiled at his thoughts and pulled her back onto his chest were she had originally fallen asleep. He sat up against the wall and slowly ran his fingers through her long brown hair as he tried to remember once again how it all happened. It was such a blur, one minute he was standing in the rain and the next he was on top of Aerith as she screamed his "name" into the stratosphere. He prayed that she would not wake up and call what had happened last a night "mistake". Even though he had slept with many other girls, she was by far the best and she did a wonderful job for someone with no experience.

He slowly moved her hair to one side and noticed something on her neck. He brushed more hair away from her neck and took a closer look.

"NO! It couldn't be!" He said softly.

She had a tattoo like symbol on the back of her neck like he and his brother had. Except hers was a sort of gold color and his was a purplish color.

As these thoughts entered his mind he could feel Aerith slowly waking up.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Morning." She replied with a giggle.

"Did you enjoy last night, darling?" He asked.

"It was amazing, but was I any good?"

"Darling you were absolutely amazing, and the best anyone will ever have."

She giggled and kissed his neck.

"Dilan we need to get up."

This one sentence crushed everything that had happened. He remembered his true life now and he knew that he would be caught. No, not like this, not at this point in time…maybe he would get lucky, but he knew he couldn't stay any longer. It was too risky.

"Shit! I have to leave!" He exclaimed as he threw the covers back.

"Oh,"

She wanted to say more, but she was on the verge of tears.

"Are you coming back later?" She asked hoping her voice wouldn't crack.

"I'll try baby." He replied as he put on his pants.

She couldn't control it anymore. The tears just fell out of her.

Xaldin turned to see her hide her face as she tried her best to sob silently but failed in her attempt. He knelt by her and cupped her chin. He tilted her head up so her eyes could meet his. He saw the tears running down her face and he could feel his heart slowly breaking. He wiped away her tears and kissed her lips.

"You have the prettiest eyes." He said with a warm smile.

She blushed at this and laughed.

"There we go. Don't cry anymore, I'll come back as soon as I can I promise darling." He stated.

She nodded as she wrapped the sheet around her naked body. They both walked to the window and she unlocked it for him. Before he left he kissed her and pulled her into his chest. He didn't know if it would be last time he ever saw her again. The thought terrified him. He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He knew he had to get the words out, if he didn't his heart would hurt even more than it already did.

"Aerith I love you."

She pulled away with tears in her red eyes and smiled.

"I love you too."

He slowly pulled away and climbed out the window. He began to walk in the direction of the castle. Each step he took he could feel his heart breaking. He turned to one last time to see tears running down her face as raindrops began to fall.


	6. Caught

Chapter Six

"Where on earth have you been?!?" A voice yelled as Xaldin made it back into the castle.

He turned to see the blonde haired medic staring at him with angry eyes.

"Vexen I was just on my way to see you and…they know don't they?"

"Yes, but your brother was the one who was caught." He replied.

"When did they catch him?"

"About five minutes after you left and you still haven't answered my question."

"I was…out…"

Vexen chuckled.

"What does she look like?" He asked with a laugh.

"How do you know I was out with a girl? I could have just been out."

"Okay fine…what is HIS name?"

"Sick!" Xaldin said with a laugh.

"Well…"

"Well, she's thin, not too tall, not too short just perfect, she has long brown hair, red eyes the color of wine…she's so beautiful I…" He stopped once reality hit him.

"You love her don't you?" Vexen asked.

He nodded as he closed his eyes.

"Xaldin, you just have to forget about her. Just pretend she never existed."

With every word Vexen said he felt like he was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry Xaldin." Vexen said as he walked off.

"…I'm sorry too"

As the day went on the rain never let up, but even if it did he would not be able to leave anyway. He sighed as he heard a faint knock on his door. He turned around to see Xigbar standing in the door way as he hesitated to enter his younger brother' room.

"Hey." He said sadly.

"Hey Xigbar."

"I'm so sorry dude! I didn't mean to get caught! I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed.

"I would've gotten caught anyway." Xaldin replied as he stared out the window.

"I'm sorry man." Xigbar said.

Xaldin did not reply this time. There were a few seconds of silence that seemed to drag on like hours. Having nothing else to say to his brother left. As he shut the door an image of Aerith ran through Xaldin's mind. He knew she was sitting in her dark empty room awaiting his return as rain fell from her eyes.


	7. Vexen's News

Chapter Seven

It had been a total of five days. Five long hellish days since Xaldin was able to see Aerith and it was now about to drive him to the brink of insanity. He detested being stuck in this prison cell people liked to call a room. The castle was lifeless as usual. His father was stuck being King, Xigbar had taken back some old habits so he was basically useless at that moment in time, and Vexen was in his lab. Outside the castle the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The rain was constantly getting heavier and there were lightning storms every once in awhile.

Feeling restless Xaldin walked down to Vexen's lab. Even though Vexen was a scientist he was an even better medic.

He knocked on the white door and waited a few seconds before he opened it. Xaldin peered inside to see Vexen looking at papers as he hunched over his desk.

"Need any help?" Xaldin asked in the doorway.

Vexen looked up from his work and shook his head.

"But if you're looking for company, which I know you are, you can pull up a chair." He stated.

Xaldin walked in and chills ran down his spine.

"Vexen it's so cold!" Xaldin exclaimed as he pushed a chair to the desk next to him.

Vexen chuckled, "You know my power is ice, I'm sorry I can't help it."  
As Xaldin sat down he could feel the air becoming warm.

"Thanks Vexen."

"No problem." He replied as he returned to his work.

"Vexen can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He answered as he began writing.

"It's about Aerith, the girl I…"

"Xaldin I told you it would ease the pain to just forget her. The more you…" Vexen began but was cut off before he was sucked into a long pointless lecture.

"SHE HAS THE SAME MARK AS I DO!" Xaldin yelled.

Vexen froze as the words escaped Xaldin's mouth.

"WHAT?!?"

"You know the mark on the back of my neck? Well, she has one too, except her mark is gold."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?!?" Vexen yelled as he stood up.

"I dunno…I…I…"

"We have to get Xigbar. There is something you two should know."

Vexen drug Xaldin to the 10th floor where Xigbar's room was. Without any warning Vexen burst into his room. Xigbar's room was extremely smoky and smelled.

"Not again Xigbar." Vexen sighed.

"It's not illegal!" He exclaimed as he put out his blunt.

"Keep telling yourself that." Vexen stated.

"Now what is so important that you and my dear brother had to burst into my room?"

"I need to explain something to both of you…together." Vexen informed. "It has come to my attention there will be a new addition to our castle." He explained.

"What does this have to do with Aerith?" Xaldin questioned.

"Is she related to us or something?" Xigbar asked.

"Oh fuck! Did I just have sex with my sister?!?" Xaldin exclaimed.

"Sick dude!" Xigbar yelled.

"Just listen!" Vexen screamed. "There is this prophecy that states one of you will save our Kingdom from darkness. As you are well aware your children will posses one of your elements, and judging from Xigbar's habit he won't be having any, but I digress. One will have a higher power than the others and this child will successfully kill Xemnas." He informed.

He took a much needed breath and picked back up on his lecture.

"It also states that the girl to produce said children will posses the same powers you two have and she will wear the same mark. So any questions?"

"I have one." Xigbar said.

"Yes." An annoyed Vexen said.

"So Xaldin is gonna impregnate our sister?"

Vexen stared at Xigbar in disbelief and turned his head to Xaldin.

"I'm glad you found her first because this pot head would lead our Kingdom to ruins if he became King." He stated.

"Whoa, that means…I'm…I'm…gonna be the King?"

Vexen nodded.

"So Aerith is my Queen?"

"Yes, that's why we need to get to her as soon as possible."

"How? Every entrance is closed off or under heavy security." Xaldin informed.

"Not everything." Vexen stated. "There is a tunnel under the castle that leads to the Dark City. If you follow it you will be able to reach her."


	8. The Truth

Chapter Eight

Xaldin followed the tunnel and reached the city just like Vexen said. He hadn't realized how bad the weather had picked up and he was beginning to regret leaving Xigbar behind, even though he was stoned out of his mind. Xaldin put up his hood and began to run as fast as he could. The route to her house was engraved into his memory. He reached his destination soon and knocked on her window rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He saw her black curtains fly open and he looked up to see her face wet with tears and her eyes full of anger. She closed the curtains forcefully as a huge bolt of lightning lit up the night sky.

"AEIRTH PLEASE!!!" He screamed as he banged on the window harder than before.

She threw the curtains open again and angrily opened her window. She grabbed a hand full of his thick black hair and pulled him in to her room. Once she had him half way through the window she let go causing him to fall on the floor. She returned to the window and slammed it shut with so much force Xaldin was scared the glass would shatter. Needless to say he was afraid of her at this moment in time.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOU'VE BEEN, THEN I'M KICKING YOUR ASS OUT!!!!" She screamed.

Xaldin sat up and rubbed his head.

"Look I haven't been honest with you…" He began.

"No shit! Do you think I'm fucking stupid?!? Anyone with half a brain knows that outside this city is nothing but a wasteland for the darkness. The only thing outside of this city is the castle."

"You're right, but I do live outside the city," He stated calmly.

"Then where are you…" She stopped in mind sentence when the thought entered her mind. "Wait! You live in the castle?!?"

"It's time I let you in on something…" he began.

"Are you a Prince?!?"

Her tears of anger were now replaced by ones of fear.

"Sit down Aerith." He instructed sweetly.

She took a few steps toward him and sat down near him as her hands began to shake.

"Relax Aerith,"

"Relax?! How can I?!" She questioned. "I almost punched royalty in the face,"

Xaldin laughed and kissed her lips.

"I forgive you."

"Which Prince are you?" she asked.

"I'm Xaldin."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked.

"Because you would have ran, you wouldn't have loved me like you would have Dilan."

"True." She replied.

"Now, I believe I have some questions to answer. What was the first one again?"

"Oh um…where were you?" She asked as her voice shook.

"After I left to see you, my brother was caught trying to sneak out. My father gave orders that we were not allowed to leave anymore." He answered.

"How did you get out?"

"The castle medic let me sneak out. Aerith I need to talk to you about something." He began. "The morning after we had sex, I saw a mark on your neck…"

"Oh, that thing…" she said as she covered the back of her neck.

"I have one too, but mine's purple. See?"

He turned around and pulled his hair up to show it to her. She carefully touched it with her fingers.

"What does it mean?" She asked.

He turned back around to face her.

"This explains why we moved so fast and why we feel like we've know each other for so long." He stated. "You're the girl that I'm supposed to marry."

Aerith's color drained from her face, her hands were shaking even more. She tried to stand but Xaldin grabbed her wrist causing her to stop.

"Please don't walk away from this Aerith. I love you."

"Xaldin…you have the wrong girl! I'm NOT a Princess…I'm a fucking street kid!"

"That doesn't matter. Our backgrounds don't matter! What matters is that you love me and I love you." He said. "Aerith, darling please sit down."

She did as she was told only because she was unable to decide anything at the moment.

"I know this is a lot to handle and you look exhausted so maybe we should just go to bed." He suggested.

"Yeah, I haven't slept well since you left and I feel so dizzy," She stated.

"Well I can imagine controlling rain and lightning for almost a week will leave anyone…" He began.

"How did you know?!?" She exclaimed.

"Because I can too, I'm better at wind though…lemme guess yours is rain?"

She shook her head. "It's lightning, and I really don't have any control over them…when I'm mad, or scared, or hurt, or happy, they just show up." She admitted.

"I'll show you how to work them. It takes a while but it's not too hard." He informed as he picked her up and placed her on her mattress.

He then removed his boots and joined her.

"Just try and sleep, and don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up. No one will take you away from me tonight, or any other night."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Aerith slowly opened her eyes as a small beam of sunlight hit her in the face. She could feel that she was up against something. She looked up to see Xaldin smiling down at her.

"Morning," He said with a smile.

"Morning," She replied as she bit her bottom lip.

"Were you afraid I might leave again?" He asked.

"Honestly? Yeah, I was." She answered.

"Well there is little chance of that this time."

She sat up and kissed his lips. He pulled her closer to him and he ran his hand down one of her shoulders. Aerith ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his broad chest.

"Lift your arms up." He instructed.

She did as she was told and he quickly removed her silk night dress leaving her exposed to him.

"Now lift your arms up." She instructed with a giggle.

He now did as he was told and she removed his black shirt. She then ran her hand slowly down his chest and then to his stomach until she reached his belt. She undid it and tossed it to the side. Her fingers began to tremble as she undid the button on his pants.

"Do you want me to do it?"

"Could you?"

Xaldin smiled as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down. There was only one thing left to get rid of now. She shut her eyes as he slipped off his underwear. She heard him chuckle and she opened her eyes.

"What?!"

"It's not gonna bite you." He informed with a laugh.

She blushed tried to look at anything but him. He cupped her chin and gently turned her face towards his. He pulled closer to him as they kissed. Xaldin slowly inched his hand down to "test the waters". He slowly let his two fingers enter her with no effort at all. As he slid in he heard a soft moan escape her lips, oh yeah, she was ready! He slid out and gentile pushed her back but he was met with protest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could top this time." She admitted as she blushed causing her nose scrunch.

Xaldin couldn't help but laugh.

"What?"

"Do you make that face all the time when you blush?" He asked trying to get the last bit of laughter out.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's so cute!" He exclaimed causing her to blush even more.

He lay down like she wanted as she staratled(sp) him.

"You know if you need any help…" He began.

"I think I have this covered your Majesty." She informed.

Before he could say anything else she slowly took him in. Whatever he was going to say was lost and replaced by a loud moan.

"Could you give me some forewarning next time?" He asked as he gripped the sheets.

She didn't answer; she just began moving her hips slowly back and forth.

"God Aerith, please move faster!" He begged.

"Not until I'm ready." She said playfully

"I'm starting to think I should have topped." He stated as she picked up a little more speed.

He placed his hands on her hips and rocked her a bit more. She began to moan as she let Xaldin take control. He began picking up speed, he really didn't know how much longer he could hold it in because she wasn't even close to hitting her climax.

"Oh Gods!" She screamed as Xaldin picked up the tempo.

He picked up more speed. She was so close and he should have been done ten minutes ago. It was pure torture for him. Her moans became louder as she came closer. He began to pant as her walls began wrapping tightly around him.

"Oh, fu…XALDIN!" She screamed as an orgasm hit her.

Xaldin bucked his hips upward and screamed as he finally released himself. She collapsed on top of him. He held her tightly as she tried to catch her breath.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded as she kissed his swollen lips.

"I love you so much." He said as he shut his eyes.

"I love you too."

They lay there for hours just enjoying each other's company. Xaldin ran his fingers through Aerith's hair as she slowly sat up.

"I need a shower…wanna join?"


	10. Rescued

Chapter Ten

Nothing much happened that day. In a quick review the two woke up, made love, took a shower, made love on the bathroom floor, got something to eat, made love, and fell asleep. The next day consisted of the same thing, and they day after that, and the day after that. After a week of repeating this agenda they decided to have a day of rest.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asked looking up at him.

"Whatever you want to do." He replied as her stroked her hair.

"I kinda wanna take a break and be a street kid again for a few nights." She stated.

"So tomorrow we'll both be street kids."

"Sounds wonderful." She said as she kissed his cheek.

They both fell silent as sleep was about to claim them, but it was soon gone when they both jumped at a loud knock on her window

"Fuck!" Aerith yelled as she jumped.

"XALDIN!" A voice yelled from behind the window.

Xaldin quickly opened the window to see the voice belonged to Xigbar. His brother looked like he had been through a war. His long hair which was usually kept in a ponytail was loose and messy, the whites of his eyes were red as if he had been crying, and blood was splattered across his face.

"Xigbar what happened to you?!?" Xaldin exclaimed as Aerith joined him at the window.

"Xaldin you have to come back right now!" He screamed. "There's no time to explain!"

Xaldin climbed out of the window and before his feet touched the ground Xigbar grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street in the direction of the castle.

The two arrived in Vexen's lab minutes later. Xaldin saw that Vexen looked the same as Xigbar, but only more blood.

"What's going on?" Xaldin questioned.

Vexen moved closer and tried to pull the words together.

"Vexen?"

"Your father…he's…he's…" He began.

"He's dead." Xigbar stated as tears fell from his eyes.

Xaldin felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't comprehend the words that he had heard. He fell to his knees and broke out into violent sobs.

"Who…who…did it?" Xaldin asked.

"Xemnas." Vexen answered.

"This isn't happening…" Xaldin managed to say as his sobs still hit him.

"Where's Aerith?" Vexen asked.

"At her house." Xigbar answered.

"Is she alone?!?"

"I…I…think so…" Xaldin answered.

"Xigbar, go and get her." Vexen instructed.

"No, I'll get her." Xaldin stated as he tried to stand up.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! It's too risky!" Vexen yelled. "Xigbar, get her and bring her back here…no detours what so ever!"

Xigbar approached her house again that night. He noticed that her window was broken as he walked closer. He quickly climbed through the window doing his best to avoid broken glass.

"Aerith?"

He felt something hard hit his right cheek and something slice his other one. He fell backwards as his left cheek felt like it was on fire. Xigbar felt a warm liquid run down his face as he covered his newly acquired wound with one of his hands.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" a sweet voice exclaimed.

He looked up to see Aerith with a broken bottle in her trembling hand. She dropped it and bent down to check on him.

"Are you okay?"

"What the fuck dude?!? I was trying to help you!"

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed as she began to cry. "I thought you were one of them."

"One of them?"

"Some guys attacked me right after you came and got Xaldin." She informed.

"Where are they?" He asked as he sat up.

"I dunno, I kicked their ass so if they show up again I'd be surprised."

"Whoa, wait are you telling me you beat some of Xemnas' guards?!?"

"Who?"

"Damn dude!" He said with a laugh.

"Is Xaldin okay?"

"He's fine, but for your protection you need to come with me to the castle." He informed. "I'm pretty sure you could take them out again, but you know how worried Xaldin gets about you, it wouldn't be fair to him for us to sit here and keep him waiting." He finished as he stood up.

"What happened? Why did he leave?" She questioned.

"I'll explain on the way." He said as he walked over to the window. "Ladies first."

She put one leg out the window as she tried to avoid broken glass. She lost her balance and fell out of the window and let yell as she hit the pavement.

"Shit, are you alright?" Xigbar asked as he jumped out of the window.

"I think I broke my wrist." She replied.

"Lemme see."

He gently took her wrist and examined it.

"Yup…it's broken."

"Great." She said with a sigh as she stood up.

"Come on…I'll take you back so we can get fixed up."


	11. Aerith's Little Secret

Chapter Eleven

"A little help?" Xigbar asked with a laugh.

Xaldin and Vexen turned to see Xigbar with his hand up to his face as blood gushed between his fingers while Aerith held her broken wrist in her good hand.

"What happened?!?" Vexen exclaimed as Xaldin ran over to Aerith.

"Are you alright?" Xaldin asked quietly as Vexen interrogated Xigbar.

"Other than my wrist I'm fine." She answered.

"Is there anything you can do for this Vex?" Xigbar asked as he pointed to his face with his free hand.

"Sure just let me get everything cleaned up." Vexen replied as he disappeared down a hallway.

When he was out of sight Xigbar wrapped his arm around his brother and smiled.

"Xaldy, you don't have to worry about this one…she'll hurt you before you hurt her." He informed with a laugh. "Isn't that right?" He asked looking over to Aerith.

"What do you think?" She asked jokingly as Vexen walked back to them.

"Okay, who do I work on first?" Vexen asked.

"I can wait…I've been through worse." Xigbar answered as he sat in Vexen's lab chair.

"Come on Aerith." Vexen said with a smile as he motioned her to follow him.

He led her down the dark hallway to a small room with a white table. She sat down and tried her best to lift herself up with her free hand.

"Okay…let me see it."

She let him gently take her wrist in his hands.

"It's not that bad, but I'm going to have to pop it back into place."

"Can we do it on three?" She asked as she gripped the side of the table.

"Sure, okay one…" he began.

"Tw…"

Before he could finish she felt a sharp horrible pain travel through her body.

"What the fuck?!? You said we could do a three count!"

"It would hurt more if you knew it was coming."

"FUCK MAN!"

"Someone has a low thresh hole for pain." Vexen stated as he walked over to a cabinet.

He pulled out a small bottle that contained a dark blue liquid.

"Drink this." He instructed,

"What's this?"

"It will ease the pain."

She unscrewed the top and drank half of it in one big swallow.

"Thanks." She said as he put a brace on her wrist.

"No problem." He said with a smile.

"Um..while I'm here…um I was wondering if you could check something for me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well…when I fell out of the window I landed on my stomach…and…I just wanna make sure something or more accurately someone is okay." She informed as some tears formed in her red eyes.

Vexen's eyes shot open as she spoke.

"Are you…?"

She nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"Well…I…I can't really tell you much, but I'll try."

"Okay." She said as a wave of relief came over her.

"Lie down for me."

With some assistance from Vexen she was spread out over the table as he gently pressed on her exposed stomach.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry…sorry!" He exclaimed.

"Is it okay?" She asked, her voice was full of concern.

"From what I can tell it's okay." He informed.

"So it worked." She said with a smile.

"What worked?"

"It was either break my wrist or break my kid." She replied with a giggle as she covered her stomach with her shirt.

"When are you going to tell Xaldin?" Vexen asked.

"When do you think I should?"

"Soon." He replied.

"I…I …just don't know how to say it. I mean how do I put it…I haven't even known him for a month and I'm knocked up. This whole thing is so messed up." She stated.

"Well, just start thinking about it…cause with your body structure you'll start showing in a month or so."

"Wonderful" She said sarcastically as she walked out into the hallway trying to think of the many different ways she could tell the news.

As she walked to the front she forced a smile when she saw Xigbar and Xaldin.

"Okay Xiggy, you're next."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed sarcastically.

As Xigbar left Xaldin pulled Aerith into a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yup, never better." She replied with a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

She nodded as she shut her eyes.

"Do you mind if we wait for my brother to finish up?"

"Sure." She replied half asleep.

Xaldin sat down on the floor as Aerith place her head in his lap. He began to stroke her hair when the first scream came from down the hall.

"FUCK!" Xigbar yelled.

Xaldin chuckled as he continued to play with her hair as she fell into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Ugh, how many floors does this place have?" Aerith asked as she climbed a never ending staircase.

"About thirteen and then there are thirteen more down in the basement." Xaldin answered.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

She sat down on a step and he sat down on the one above her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He lied.

"No one could ever be 'fine' after they just lost their father…you can tell me if you're scared. Vexen and Xigbar aren't around it's just us." She stated as she turned to face him.

"I'm just so stressed and depressed and I just don't know what to do." He informed. "I mean I'm only seventeen and I'm a King. I don't know how to do this; I don't know how to run a fucking Kingdom!" He exclaimed.

"That makes two of us." She said softly. "We'll learn…won't we?"

"I dunno…I can't think about the future right now. I can't think about anything." He said.

"Am I a Queen?" She asked.

"Not yet, we have to get married first." He informed.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

"What? Get married?"

She nodded.

"Yes." He answered. "How about you?"

"Yes…for two reasons." She informed.

"And what are they?" He asked as he pulled her in his lap.

"Well…" She began as she buried her face in his hair. "One, because I love you."

"And two?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?!?" He exclaimed as he pulled away.

"I'm pregnant." She said again.

He put his hand over his face and took a deep breath. She took this as a sign of frustration.

"Look…I didn't ask for this to happen okay and I'm sorry that it came at a…" She began, but was cut short when Xaldin grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"I love you." He said as she he broke the kiss.

"So you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I love you." He stated.

She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"I guess we just have to get married a little sooner then."


	13. A Walk With Xigbar

Chapter Thirteen

Over the next few days Xaldin became overly protected of Aerith. He made her stay in bed and he waited on her hand and foot. She did not enjoy the new attention she was getting and it was evident to everyone else, except Xaldin. Xigbar finally managed to distract his younger brother leaving Aerith alone.

"How's my little prego future sister in law doing?" Xigbar asked as he stepped into her room.

"Wow that was a mouthful." She replied.

"Has the morning sickness hit yet?"

"Don't even get me started on that." She stated as she shut her eyes and pulled her pillow close.

"How long have you been in bed?"

"Four days…he won't let me leave." She informed.

"Well he isn't here." He said stepping into the light.

She saw that a huge bandage covered the left side of his face and she began to feel guilt creeping up in the pit of her stomach.

"How is your face?" She asked as she threw the covers back.

"It's fine…how's your wrist?" He asked as he set down on her bed

"It's okay."

"How's the kid?"

"Fine…as far as I know. I'm still a little nervous though." She informed.

"Let's get outta here. Xaldin is busy and I know you don't wanna be in here anymore."

"Sure."

Minutes later Xigbar and Aerith sat in the middle of a hallway somewhere between the ninth and twelfth floor.

"So has Xaldin told you everything?" Xigbar asked.

"What do you mean?

"About the mark." He answered.

"Well, he told me that it was reason we were meant to be together or something like that." She replied.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, is there more to it?"

"Yeah…much more. Do you know who Xemnas is?"

She shook her head no.

"You know that waste land of darkness that is outside this city? Well Xemnas rules that, but he wants more. For awhile now he has been trying to overthrow the Kingdom…and that's where you two love birds come in." He began. "You two are supposed to have a child that will be more powerful than Xemnas and it will successfully kill him."

"Do you think it could be this one?" She asked.

"Yeah I mean it could be any kid you have, but you do know that Xemnas will not stop his attacks until you, Xaldin, and your kids are dead."

"Or until we kill him…" She added. "I took care of his guards didn't I?"

"Yes, but you haven't seen what Xemnas can do…" He began. "…the fact that something will be more powerful than him scares me."

"But it will be on our side." She stated.

"You're right…"

There was a long bit of silence that seemed to last for hours, but actually only lasted for a few seconds.

"So…what can you do?"

"Like, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Do you have fire, ice, water, earth…anything like that?"

"OH…no I have all of those, but something a little extra…a power better than yours or my brother." He said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Please do tell."

"Actually I would rather show you."

With this Xigbar disappeared. Aerith felt something tap her right shoulder and turned to see Xigbar hanging upside down in midair.

"Boo."

"Whoa nice." She said standing up.

"Yeah I try." Xigbar replied with a laugh. "What can you do?"

"Lightning."

"Nice." He informed

"Yeah, I try."

"So what do you think this thing will have?" He asked pointed to her stomach.

"I have no idea…is there a way to tell?"

"Hell if I'd know."

"Hey Xigbar?"

"Yeah."

"What does a Queen do?" She asked softly. "Please don't tell me I'm destined for a life of sitting on my ass and pushing out kids."

"You know there can be Queens who are hardcore. It's not all just having kids, sometimes the most spoiled Queen can find herself in battle."


End file.
